Bulk packaging for unfilled ice cream cones for other than institutional use has utilized such devices as conventional cardboard boxes or the like in which various flap configurations or internally secured bags or recepticles are utilized to receive and immobilize stacks of nested ice cream cones. U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,671 for Containers for Fragile Articles issued Sept. 26, 1967 to David Wienstein and 3,240,331 for Package for Fragile Articles issued Mar. 15, 1966 to David Weinstein are exemplary of such prior art bulk cone containers.
These prior art configurations require the use of unique structure of both the container and the internal means for immobilizing the stacks of nested and fragile unfilled ice cream cones. Thus, there is a need in the art for a simplistic bulk package for ice cream cones and other similar fragile articles which can be fabricated from conventional and readily available packaging components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel bulk package for unfilled ice cream cones and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel bulk package for unfilled ice cream cones and the like utilizing conventional frustoconical tub and skirted lid configurations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel bulk package for unfilled ice cream cones and the like from conventional frustoconical tub and cooperating lid structures in which the frustoconical tub can be heat sealed for santiary purposes without adhering the lid thereto.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.